Faline
Faline is the mate of Bambi. She and Bambi are the parents of Geno, Gurri, and Ferto. Background Appearance Faline is a deer of some sort, with many sources specifically referring to her as a roe deer. Her eye color varies greatly. As a fawn, her eyes are blue, though they sometimes appear red.. As an adult, her eyes would alternatively appear blue or yellow, but, strangely enough, would be referred to as red. Biography According to one account, she first met Bambi at a water hole in the meadow. She looks at him and remarks to her mother saying, "He's kinda bashful isn't he momma?" Her mother calmly tells her, "Well, maybe he wouldn't be if you'd say hello." She goes over and says friendly, but quite outspokenly, "Hello Bambi." Bambi reluctantly says hello after his mother encourages him and they engage in a playful first acquaintance. He wouldn't meet Faline again until the following winter. Their friendship is more developed and defined after Bambi's mother is killed. Faline is indeed very sympathetic towards him and prefers his company over Ronno's. She shows nothing, but support and kindness to Bambi. Towards the end, the two share their first kiss (by accident) as young teenagers. It is revealed that she is younger than Bambi and Ronno. Bambi got his antlers and lost his spots first while Faline kept her spots during the entire film. After growing up, she spots Bambi drinking from the lake water resembling their original acquaintance and says with a calm, beautiful, mature voice, "Hello Bambi. Don't you remember me? I'm Faline." Bambi stunned to see her again and grown up starts to back up and stumbles into the water. She advances giggling and he tries to resist, but she licks his cheek and bats her eyes. Faline makes it clear that she always admired Bambi for years prior in her gestures. Bambi stops resisting receives her attentions and falls in love with her. As he playfully follows her, he is stopped by his rival, Ronno. He menaces him much like he did when they were children, but when menacing Faline, Bambi have to battle Ronno to defend her. After a gruesome battle, He defeats his rival throwing him off a small cliff into a pond. Faline and Bambi fall deep in love and embrace it. And that night Bambi is awakened by sounds and his father informs him that men are back to harm them. Bambi goes back for Faline, but she is already out searching for him. After saving her from Man's dogs, they make it to safety from the fire that destroyed the forest. The following spring, they have two newborn fawns. Relationships *'Aunt Ena' - Mother *'Gobo' - Twin brother *'Bambi' - Cousin/Mate *'Thumper' - Friend *'Flower' - Friend *'Friend Owl' - Friend *'Ronno' - Suitor *'Karus' - Suitor *'Bambi's mother' - Aunt/Mate's mother *'The Great Prince of the Forest' - Mate's father *'Geno' - Son *'Gurri' - Daughter *'Ferto' - Son Gallery Behind the Scenes Voices *Fawn (Bambi) - Cammie King. *Young Adult (Bambi) - Ann Gillis. *Fawn (Bambi II)- Andrea Bowen. International Voices *Japan - Mei Oshitani (Young Faline, Bambi II). *France - Marie Claire Marty (Young Faline, Bambi). *Japan - Yume Miyamoto (Faline, Bambi II). Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Parents Category:Main characters Category:Mothers Category:Deer Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mammals Category:Disney Category:Does/Female Deer Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Aunts Category:Book Characters Category:White-tailed deer Category:Roe deer Category:Princesses Category:Bambi's Family